


Beg

by shigeko_chan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fjwmfhsmdhsn, i'm writing this at like 03:00AM so i'm sorry for any mistakes??!?, mm yes, needy aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan
Summary: I let myself tear apart, break away, collapse, shatter into a million pieces in his arms.I do this all because I know he is going to catch me. He's going to fit me back together in the end.He always has.





	Beg

There's a sheen of sweat coating my neck and collarbones. My back is arching, toes nearly embedding themselves into the sheets. This is terrible, absolutely terrible for my heart.

I won't even deny it. I was hot and ready, but he was still going so slow.

Man, this guy-

"Aoba.", he pants in my ear. The heat of his breath makes me hold my own.

His hand snakes smoothly up my side, and it takes every last bit of my might to keep from making a giggling outburst.

Koujaku swallows a nipple into his mouth. A shudder racks my body as he swirls his tongue over the slightly hard nub.

These sensations are seriously messing with my head. His wet mouth sucking on my chest, his hand tracing patterns over my sides, those fingers moving deep inside me.

"Aah..."

I can't help myself by now. I'm ready, more than ready. Suppressing my embarrassment, I try to show him that as I begin to hump his hand.

Koujaku, as expected, pulls away from my chest, his wet lips sliding off with a 'pop'. I know he's gazing over me, but I can't seem to find it in myself to care about his... heated ogling.

"Needy, are we now?", he chuckles darkly. And _fuck,_ does his voice do absolutely fascinating things to me.

The atmosphere changes significantly. Squeezing my eyes shut, I fuck against him in a much more brutal manner. My face burns so much it hurts, but I have not a single care in the world.

"Haah.", I breathe out. It feels amazing... oh God...

I peer up at his face. It's sweaty, his bangs are sticking to his skin. There's a flush ghosting on his cheeks, and his eyes are blown wide with sudden interest at my activity.

This man is too handsome for his own good. For _my_ own good. He's so.. tantalizing... seductive....

I think I'm gonna c-

Then those damned fingers are slipping out of me, and the drag is absolutely heartstopping. My voice leaks out in an embarrassingly loud whimper as the short-lived pleasure cuts off.

I arch in a desperate frenzy to get them back inside, but that's not all—they start to pound me vigorously.

"O-Ohh!—uuah—hah—!"

"Beg."

It's a simple demand, but it still catches me off guard. Koujaku was never very demanding in bed, hence the times I attempted to blow him or at least play around with him a bit. He'd only ever say things like 'let out your voice', but I mean...

Plus, if I became desperate enough he'd usually catch my drift and shoot me off to cloud nine immediately. He's never told me to beg.

"Aaah—Koujaku..."

His name tastes so good on my lips. He returns the favor by raking his other hand through my hair, then panting a hot 'Aoba' right on the crook of my neck.

Tremors rock my body and both eyes fly open. I'm unable to control myself—my hips have grown a mind of their own—I'm going to... I'm going to-!

But then he repeats the same action as earlier. Except this time, it's _painful._

I let out a choked sob at the pain of being denied. Tears gather in my eyes. Hell, he really meant what he said when he told me to beg.

"Beg.", he tells me once more.

I don't. The same process repeats.

Koujaku noses my chin gently. "Beg for me."

I'm losing my mind over here. Can't he see that? Is he not feeling the desperation I am?

But moreover, why am I putting up all these airs? Why?

What for? For my futile pride?

I toss it away.

"... p-please..."

"Hmm?", he inquires, still taking his time on unraveling me. For a second I wonder if he actually heard me, but I toss that thought away too.

I grab his face with both hands. Brushing back his bangs so I can bore my stare into both his eyes, I say:

"I want you to fuck me, Koujaku. I've had enough—God, just—I _have_ to have you, so _please._ "

He completely stops all action. Two ruby red eyes glance down at me with peeling surprise.. still processing my oddly-worded plea.

But I have no patience for that.

I fuck myself on his hand again with the hope that he will snap back to reality. I'm frustrated, pleasure-deprived, starving, you name it.

"Just _give it to me,_ godammi—!", I pant heatedly.

And then, and then-

"Aoba—", Koujaku gasps. "S-Say it.. again.... please."

I'm about to retort, but his fingers are hurriedly sliding out. I tremble once I sense his heat poking around at my entrance.

"Koujaku.", I call out to him in a sugary-sweet tone. "Give it to me, please."

 

＊  ＊  ＊

 

And now he's fucking me like a madman. Tears stain my cheeks, my voicebox is going into overdrive. Koujaku is also losing himself—his nails are digging so far into my hips I'm sure my skin will be covered in marks tomorrow. But I push away those thoughts.

I only live in the heat of this moment.

"S-So good—aah!—this feels good–"

Koujaku stops for a moment, thrown off at my words, but not a second later his body springs into action and flips me on my side. I can't even catch a breath before he's pounding in me again.

"NHAAH—fuuah—aahm—aAAH!"

It's a rush, such a rush. The speed is overwhelming as he whispers "How about now?", in a cracked voice.

I shiver more. I begin think of how I used to respond to such words; how I hit him over the head, how I sputtered things like 'shut up' or even the occasional 'go to hell' whilst blushing like a virgin.

But back then, I wasn't focusing on the true atmosphere. I was trained on the fact that these were things I hadn't engaged in before. Back then I pushed away the reality that my whole body was singing, pulsing, screaming for this very thing, and this one thing only.

Fuck, I was falling _hard._

But the best part was that it wasn't so fucking scary anymore.

I reminisce on an odd sensation of peace. Thankfulness even. Funny. Just for finally realizing my true feelings, I'm feeling this way...

A particularly **_harsh_** thrust zaps me back to reality.

Cries rip from my throat. "Y-Yes!—aaaah!!—YES!"

Koujaku _moans_ on my skin. This time, I'm the one reaching for his hand. They clasp together so tight I feel as if the grip will break my hand in half.

"Aoba—hah—aaah—I love you—!"

I let myself tear apart, break away, collapse, shatter into a million pieces in his arms. I do this all because I know Koujaku is going to catch me. He's going to fit me back together in the end. He always has.

"I l-love you too—"

And in this beautiful realization, it surges over me like the waves on an ocean beach.

I scream.

**Author's Note:**

> HDAKDNWMDB MY FACE IS RE D
> 
> It's almost 03:00AM and look at what we have here owo
> 
> this idea has been on the brain™ so I'm glad to have got it down  
> please leave kudos and comments this is the first smutty fic I've ever posted


End file.
